


She Can’t Flirt to Save Her Life

by AJ2187



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Hamuko weak to flirting, silly fluff, srsly this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ2187/pseuds/AJ2187
Summary: Hamuko and Junpei have started dating. Normally she would feel confident about this and about him but every time he flirts with her she just can't say anything back as her face steams up with a blush.





	She Can’t Flirt to Save Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> A Cute Junham fic I thought of based on @kerilovesjunham ‘s drawings of Hamuko unable to flirt on her Twitter. Check her out her art is awesome. (psssst she drew a part at the end its really cute

“So, then Cutie what are we gonna do tonight?” Junpei asked in his usual boisterous attitude that never failed to put a smile on Hamuko’s face. “I was thinking because of how chilly and cold it is we could just sit together with the heating on underneath a nice, cosy, waaaarrrrmmmmm blanket~” he teased her. The worst part about Junpei’s teasing was that he was always loud and proud about it which caused people to look their way and either gush about how cute they are as a couple  _ finally _ , or they’d look in disgust and wish they’d get a room.

Frankly, Hamuko wished they got a room too because he always, and she meant  _ literally always _ , made her face steam up and go red with both embarrassment and a schoolgirl blush brighter than her dark auburn hair. “Junnnnn” she whined “stop being so loud its embarrassing”. She whispered to him as she started biting het thumbnail hoping people would stop staring at them.

“Aww c’mon you know I'm not gonna stop.  _ The world must know how much of a cutie my girl is _ ” he proclaimed with his chest puffed out as he put on a deeper more heroic voice that was just loud enough for everyone in the canteen to hear.

When everyone looked their way with audible awws and ughs written on their faces Hamuko couldn’t help but plant her tomato like face in her hands as she whined out of embarrassment for what must have been the fifth time in the span of three minutes.

As much as she loved the stupid, goofy, dumb idiot that Junpei Iori, her amazing boyfriend, was. She also found it extremely annoying whenever he teased her because she was completely and utterly weak to it as if she was hit with a Marin Karin, she just couldn’t fight back.

She couldn’t flirt to save her life. So, her usual confident attitude deteriorates around him and she turns into a blushing schoolgirl whenever he says something about her. Its worse when she tries to get back at him because she’s so bad at it he just laughs and calls her cute for trying. Which results in an even redder Hamuko, probably redder than Mitsuru’s hair.

“C-Cuddling sounds nice” she mumbled through the hands currently plastered to her face.

At hearing this Junpei fist pumped the air with a whoop “Movie Night it is!” then he checked the time on his phone and with a mumbled curse he realised he was going to be late for lesson. With a quick peck to her forehead he left and she could hear the “See ya later Cuutiieeee!” echoing through the halls.

She could’ve sworn her face had gotten so red it started to melt with steam blowing out of her ears.

#

A few hours later school had finished and Hamuko was waiting outside the school on a bench swinging her legs back and forth kicking the light layers of snow that had blanketed the ground. She looked up with a smile when she could hear Junpei walking towards her, it was strange that she had memorised the sound of his footsteps but it had its uses.

“You ready to go?” he grinned at her with his hand outstretched.

“Mhmm” she nodded and took his hand in hers, she liked his winter coat because the fur on the collar made him look really cool, although some people would say it makes him seem a little full of himself trying to act cool. The truth was he just liked how warm it was.

Junpei didn’t wear gloves because he wasn’t as sensitive to the cold as Hamuko was, she was currently wearing a thick woollen coat with a furry beanie and scarf. She was also wearing some pink mittens Yukari bought her as a gift, Junpei  _ really _ liked holding her hand when she wore them as her hands became as soft as kittens.

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look all wrapped up like that?” he asked with a slight chuckle that caused Hamuko’s heart to skip every beat as all the blood rushed to her face which she tried to cover with her scarf.

“Y-You look p-pretty too you idiot” she mumbled out what, to her, sounded like a successful attempt at flirting. But Junpei knew she still couldn’t flirt to save her life so he responded by kissing her cheek and saying through a chuckle “It was a good attempt cutie, but you're not there yet”

“I’ll get you eventually Stupei.” She muttered quietly to herself.

They held hands in silence as they walked back to the dorms and when they opened the door, they were surprised to see that no one was in. Upon said door closing they could see a note stuck to the inside of the door;

“We’ve all gone out to gather some supplies. We’ll be back later tonight. Please don’t burn the dorm down before we get back.  _ Mitsuru _ ”

“Guess we have the dorm to ourselves huh HamHam” Junpei said while leaning over her shoulder to read the note she had unpinned from the door.

“Yeah, I guess so, at least the others won't be seeing my red face, heh. Why don’t you grab the movie and snacks while I get changed into something more comfortable hmm?”

Junpei called up to Hamuko as she started to walk up the stairs “Hey if you said that last part in a different voice you  _ totally _ would have just flirted with me.” Which caused Hamuko to smile brightly, she really hoped she could get the hang of flirting and turn the tables on him.

#

When Hamuko walked down the stairs she could see Junpei had put on the film “Despicable Me 2” and was waiting for her to jump on the sofa with him and the large assortment of snacks and drinks he had gathered.

She jumped onto the sofa from behind and had landed in the comfortable position of lying next to him with her head on his chest with an audible “thump” that made the bowl of popcorn bounce up and spill some on the floor which made Hamuko giggle.

“Heeyyy I was eating those.” Junpei said with a pout as Hamuko snatched a handful “and now  _ I'm  _ eating them” she giggled before snuggling into him some more, it was then that Junpei noticed she was wearing something very soft and when he turned to look…

“Really?” he asked

“What?”

“Just. What are you wearing HamHam?” he asked with a slight chuckle at the sight of Hamuko in a white Kigurimi. But not just any Kurogirimi for it had white wings and the hood looked exactly like Koromaru.

Hamuko pouted at Junpei “Its cute! And very soft. The girls and I got them made cus Koromaru is a cutie.”

Junpei just shook his head at her while he laughed, he did however, agree that it was soft as he snuggled into Hamuko more making her giggle. Then the movie started and the couple remained in their position throughout the entirety while commenting on how funny it was, how cute it was, and laughing about how stupid it was at times.

When Mitsuru and the others returned later that night, they walked into the common room to see a TV still playing the credits and Hamuko lying on top of Junpei who was snoring. They dozed off sometime near the end and all Mitsuru could do was sigh and shake her head at the pair while Yukari and Fuuka took pictures of them while whispering “How cuuuuuuutte!”

_ Hamuko and Junpei watched Despicable Me 2 nearly 5 times that night. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this cute fic :) the art at the end was drawn by @kerilovesjunham and as the name suggests, she loves koromaru


End file.
